Talk:Cave of Two Lovers
Someone Arrives (Three people walk out into the sunlight. One has raven hair, hanging down, Edward Elric-style. The other is female, with long blonde hair. The third is tall, wearing clothing similar to Goku's Yardrat outfit. He has black stick up hair, with a clump of strands hanging down. Strips of yellow run throw it) Raven hair. This place looks... cheery. Yellow stripes. We felt Saitu's mana from this location... Girl. I thought we were sent to find a Hellgate? Yellow stripes. Yeah, that's why you and Zayne came. I have a debt to repay. Zayne. We got the message from Saitu that he was okay 6 months ago... what's your problem, Roland? Roland. He saved my life when he went through that portal... I'm not about to let him get away with me owing him... Girl. Who knows? Maybe he's... (voice drops a bit) happier where he went... (A red-haired, incredibly short guy walks out of the cave, hair sticking up, wearing a red T-shirt and tan cargo shorts.) Shorty. Of course he's coming back. Zayne. Explain, Marik. Marik. He said he was going to help his brother, and then return. He's coming back. Aphida, Cuco, and Lau -appear in the cave with Instant Transmission, near the sages- Roland. (Whips around, leveling hand at the peoples) Lau the G: 'Hmm... *Senses an urge to kill* *Thoughts: Come on, I gotta control myself* '''Cuco: '''C'mon, Lau, I told you to not use that form '''Lau the G: '... Zayne. Who are you guys? 'Lau the G: '''Usually, you introduce yourself first. Are you the sage??? Girl. We're the sageS. Roland. NOW WHO ARE YOU?! (Green fire flickers along his palm) '''Lau the G: '*Not scared* I won't bother with my real name. I'm Lau the G, my friends call me Lau. 'Cuco: '''The name's Cuco, nice to meet you. *Respectful bow* Roland. .... Girl. (Walks up) I'm Luce, the big guy threating to kill you is Roland. The guy with black hair is Zayne, and the cutely short guy is Marik. Marik. I AM NOT CUTE!!! '''Cuco: '*Points at Lau* I'm nicer than this bastard here, don't mind him if he acts so rude. 'Lau the G: '*Rages* SHUT UP CUCO!!! 'Cuco: '''O_O Forgive us, he's at a different state right now, it's complicated Luce. Oh, no problem. So, we got a report of a hellgate in your area? 'Bear To make a long story short, we know where it is. I know it's still forming, but what I don't know is how to destroy it, or at least halt it's growth. Lau the G: '*Breathes heavily for a bit, then stops* '''Cuco: '''If it were possible, we'd like your help. Luce. Well, Zayne can take over from here. Marik and I will scope out the situation, and Roland will search the city. (They depart) Zayne. Okay. First thing you should know... you can't halt a hellgate's growth. 'Aphida Can we at least destroy it? Lau the G: 'And if we can, how??? Zayne. You can't destroy it until it's fully grown. And even then, it's complicated. So, that gives us a week and a half... (Starts walking down the mountain) 'Bear -follows- There has to be a way. When it's fully grown, we don't know what the hell could come out of it! It could be stronger than all of us combined! Cuco: 'Bear's right. If the only way to destroy it if it's fully grown, then that's what we will do. We must destroy it as soon as possible. Zayne. "Bear"'s right. It's stronger than all of YOU combined. 'Bear -smiles- Unless you've destroyed a few planets and conquered a few races, if it's stronger than us, it's stronger than you. Cuco: '*Smiles* Us Saiyans are strong, ya know. We've all at least conquered a planet or 6. '''Lau the G: '*Sharpening sword on a boulder* Cocky bastards. 'Cuco: '''Jealous? '''Lau the G: '*Cold, deadly look* Zayne. We'll, we've handled about 50 of these, but... (Yawns) We need to find a place to stay. '''Bear Lau's got some extra space, but you haven't exactly made a good first impression. Lau the G: '''*Still sharpening sword* Nope. I gotta do something, I can't leave you guys at my house alone. *Squints* and you people aren't the type I'd like at my house. 'Cuco: '''Forgive him, like I said, he's in some kind of state. You can tell with his all white eyes. Zayne. If we act badly, it's because we're going through a tough time. Roland's still set on finding an old friend and we felt his mana here anyway. 'Aphida However strong you are, it never hurts to have help, and we're more than willing to. Cuco: 'She's right. '''Lau the G: '*Gets up* I'll be back *Flies away* 'Cuco: '''One of his "errands" again. 'Bear -sarcastic- You mean he needs more groceries already? Cuco: 'No. He just goes to blow off steam. He doesn't want to do it in front of us, he might start trying to kill us. 'Bear I suppose that's best. Lau the G: '*Comes after a while with some food and sits on a boulder then starts eating* ... 'Aphida So, what now? Are we going to sit on our asses or are we going to try to destroy the hellgate? Lau the G: '*Throws food to everyone* ... *Continues eating* '''Cuco: '*Is thrown a rice ball* Thanks *Eats* '''and Aphida -both catch and start eating- Lau the G: 'Well, when will we start fighting this thing? I wanna battle, if I don't after a while, I get homicidal. 'Bear Apparently a week and a half. I say we let the sages handle the damn thing. If they handle it, fine. If they don't we let them die then we kill it. Cuco: 'I told you Lau not to use that form. It could harm others, even yourself '''Lau the G: '''If I can't control it, might as well let it control me. If I fight it's actually worse. 'Bear ... Lau the G: '*Jumps up and destroys boulder with a ki blast* '''Cuco: '''How did that form even develop? '''Lau the G: '... '''Bear Deep psychological trauma from a repressed childhood? That's where mine came from. Lau the G: That, and the war. My daughter dying. Cuco: 'CINDY??? '''Lau the G: '''My friends dying, the war, lots of things. My anger manifested into... this... 'Aphida Wait, Saihaku, you had one? Bear -pretends not to hear- Lau the G: 'Yes... I had control of it when I was in Otherworld but it's slipping. Well, then, I just let it control me. It's easier. 'Bear It's not always better to give in, Lau. Lau the G: 'Like I said, it's even worse. Besides, it makes me stronger. '''Cuco: '''If only there was a way to get rid of it.. Seperate your beings... I'm talking a bit crazy I know... Zayne. (Is walking away after the others again) 'Bear Well, anything we can do in the meantime while the Hellgate forms? Lau the G: 'Wanna spar? It'll give me a chance to show you what I learned from North Kai. Zayne. (Stops) I'm interested in a fight. 'Bear Well, how about it, Lau? You versus the sage? Lau the G: 'I was planning to fight you but *Shruggs* Why not? *Puts sword down* No weapon. I'll let you make the first move. *Crosses arms* Zayne. (Smiles, his arms spark and change into two giant obsidion-colored blades) '''Lau the G: '*Spock* Well, I said no weapons but whatever *Grabs sword* Come on Zayne. These blades ARE my arms. And let's go. (Vanishes) 'Lau the G: '*Stays still waiting for Zayne to attack* ... 'Hank '*Appears by Bear in a ripped up, bloodied, white shirt* A hellgate? Almost tempted to let it stay open... '''Bear Ah, hey Hank. Not like we can destroy it before it opens anyway. Cuco: '*Crosses arms* This seems fun. '''Lau the G: '*Closes eyes and completely immobile* ... *Grips sword* 'Jack '*Regains control*...Oh shit '''Bear You remember what Hank did, Jack? Lau the G: 'Well this is taking forever *Sits down on the floor* ANYTIME NOW ZAYNE! 'Jack 'I remember bits and pieces... 'Aphida Anything specific? Lau the G: '*Yawns* ... '''Cuco: '''Well this is going nowhere. I want to spar myself. *Looks at Bear and Jack* Which one of you are up for it? 'Jack 'A library, blood, someone sprawled on the ground slashing at me with a knife, guts...and Cuco, maybe later 'Aphida What, you think I'm not up for it? Cuco: '*Smiles* I didn't say that, now did I? Come on! 'Aphida Ladies first. Jack 'I changed my mind, I'm up for sparring '''Cuco: '''Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm I'll take the Super Saiyan. That means you Jack. 'Jack 'Sorry Aphida, didn't mean to take your spot. Alright Cuco, your move 'Aphida -face turns red, then crosses arms and sits on a boulder- Bear -chuckles a little- Cuco: '*Cracks neck then goes Super Saiyan* Hmph *Smiles* Can't attack 'til you do the same. 'Jack '*Goes Super Saiyan* Now will you make your move? 'Bear Don't get to mad about it. I'm not a Super Saiyan either. Aphida -grumbles- Cuco: '*Throws a simple ki blast* 'Jack '*Swats it away* Not what I expected *Uses Begone on Cuco* '''Cuco: '''HUAH! *Counters with own Begone!* 'Jack '*Pushes his own beam forward now that there's a beam struggle* '''Cuco: '''This will go nowhere if it continues like this so... *Makes Begone! self destruct, blowing up Jack's* Hmph! *Flies towards Jack* '''Lau the G: '*Asleep* '''Bear -golf clap- Aphida -stopped grubling and face turned back to normal color and is now watching the fight- John: *Arrives* Great fight so far Jack '*IT's right above Cuco and kicks him into the ground* Fasha: -somewhere in the cave, looking at a map with a huge bag- Roxanne said that there is buried treasure here.... Also why the hell is my bag so heavy!? -opens bag and Florence is in it- Florence?! What on earth are you doing in here! Florence: I wanted to join the adventure '''Cuco: '''Almost forgot, you know IT now *Does a backflip off the ground and kicks Jack* 'Bear So, guys, I've been thinking about what do if a demon makes it out and it's stronger than all of us. Cuco: 'Isn't it stronger than all of us? I think it is. That's why we must destroy the gate as soon as possible. '''Lau the G: '*asleep* ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz............... '''Bear It could be stronger than all of us, or it could be weaker than a mouse. I'm just planning for the worst. Aphida Well, spit it out. Bear I'll use the Power Ball to transform myself into an Oozaru and hold it off as long as I can, while you guys go to The Lookout and train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Cuco: 'Hyper what? '''Lau the G: '*Wakes up* I heard training. We've been to the Lookout before, but I've never been there. Please explain. '''Bear It's a special room in The Lookout. Outside, only a day will pass, but in the room it will have been a year. It even has ten times Earth's gravity and wild temprature swings. Lau the G: 'I can handle the gravity, I have on King Kai's planet, which is about the same. '''Cuco: '''Planet Vegeta was like that, as well. How wild are the temperature swings??? Will it go from blazing hot to snowing cold in a few minutes??? 'Bear More like daily. The farther out you go, though, the harsher the conditions, and the rooms infinitely big. I wouldn't recommend going too far out, as there's only one exit and it's fairly easy to get lost in the infinite expanse. Jenny: '*is hearing this from on top a hill* Looks like I'm not gonna take a break after all... '''Lau the G: '*Grins* Sounds like my type of place. 'Cuco: '*Gulps* *Thoughts: This state even increases his confidence...* 'Lau the G: '''Wait a minute, if it's a year in there, but a day out here, we'll grow a year in there, but everybody else will only be a day old??? '''Cuco: '''Huh???? *Confused* uh... *Question marks float all over head* '''Jenny: '*is playing with Phantom then accidentally falls off hill* AAH! '''Bear I'm not going to pretend I know how it works, but I do know that once a year passes in the room, a day will have passed outside. Aphida Doesn't that plan involve leaving you behind?